Te Dessiner
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. Hermione devient la Muse d'un Severus à l'âme artistique….


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. Hermione devient la Muse d'un Severus à l'âme artistique….

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : mes inspirations sont diverses et variées, l'idée est notamment partie d'une photo sur laquelle je suis tombée (et qui normalement devrait être la photo de couverture de cette fic) et des films «La Jeune Fille à la Perle» et «L'Artiste et son Modèle».

Note 2 : à savoir que nos chers héros ont une relation depuis quelques années lorsque cette histoire commence.

Note 3 : c'est un PWP donc il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire de fond, n'en cherchez pas : -P

XXXXX

_**Te Dessiner.**_

XXXX

Elle revenait de la salle de bain, faisant fi de sa nudité, après plusieurs années d'intimité partagée avec Severus, se déplacer nue ne la dérangeait plus vraiment, puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

Plissant les yeux il l'observait à contre-jour. Elle était magnifique et elle était à lui. Une notion surréelle pour lui il y avait encore peu de temps mais il avait appris à faire confiance à Hermione et surtout à se faire confiance. Il était aussi digne d'être aimé que n'importe qui d'autre.

*Elle* lui avait appris au moins ça.

Plissant de nouveau les yeux il en vint à se demander pourquoi après tant d'années il vivait encore à Spinner's End. L'intérieur était devenu plus confortable avec l'arrivée d'Hermione mais l'endroit n'était pas des plus éclairés ni des plus joyeux.

Il se trouva alors fasciné par les ombres qui jouaient sur sa peau dénudée et eût une inspiration en une fraction de seconde.

-Hermione ?

Pour toute réponse il reçut un baiser, un de ceux qu'elle voulait approfondir.

-Lève-toi.

Elle se recula, étonnée.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je voudrai que tu t'asseyes sur le fauteuil.

Elle plissa le front cette fois.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-J'ai une idée.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire alors qu'elle alla docilement se placer sur le fauteuil qui faisait pratiquement face à la seule fenêtre de la chambre.

-Est-ce que cette idée enveloppe des heures spectaculaires de sexe…. ?!

Il lui offrit un demi-sourire.

-Pas vraiment. Après. Tout dépendra de toi.

Il se leva à son tour du lit, ne cherchant pas à se cacher.

-Severus ?! Attends !

Il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, un grand carnet et des crayons à la main.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle lui demanda.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi avec tout ça exactement ?

-Tu sais bien que lors de mon internat en Potions j'ai dû apprendre à maîtriser bien plus que la préparation des dites-potions ?

-Oui, et… ?!

-J'avais des illustrations à faire de certains ingrédients et c'est à cette époque que j'ai pu parfaire ma technique de dessin.

Hermione parut surprise.

-Tu dessines !?

-Pas la peine d'être aussi étonnée tu sais !

Elle se sentie rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Pardon mais c'est plutôt soudain. Et tu comptes dessiner… quoi ?

Ce fût au tour de Severus de froncer les sourcils.

-… Toi !?

-Oh. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur elle.

-Oui.

Hermione fit son possible pour maîtriser son rougissement grandissant.

-Et tu veux que je me poste juste sur le fauteuil ?

Il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il avait en tête. Une scène bien précise.

-A vrai dire non. Pose-toi sur le fauteuil, dos à moi… Remonte tes genoux, voilà comme ça et maintenant remonte un petit peu tes cheveux… Comme ça. Parfait. Ne bouge surtout pas.

Elle ne put refréner un sourire au son de sa voix. Il avait le même ton que lorsqu'il était sur un projet qui lui tenait à cœur.

Bien, elle pouvait vivre avec le fait d'être son projet.

Il se ressaya sans ménagement sur le lit, prit son carnet et un crayon et ce mit au travail, une petite ride de concentration sur le front.

La mine du crayon filait sans mal sur le papier pendant de longues minutes.

Hermione avait la tête légèrement tournée vers la fenêtre et qui laissait une lueur subtile et douce éclairer son visage. Sa main gauche était perdue dans sa chevelure, retenant élégamment la masse de boucles brunes qui lui descendaient maintenant jusqu'en bas du dos tandis que sa main droite était négligemment posée sur le bras du fauteuil.

Parfaite.

Oui, c'est ce qu'était en train de penser Severus alors qu'il essayait de pleinement capturer l'essence du moment.

Du coin de l'œil elle chercha à savoir comment il avançait. Son regard était dur, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait alors même que ses yeux faisaient des allés-retours entre elle et la feuille de parchemin posée devant lui.

Il se releva soudainement, jetant sur le côté son carnet et le crayon, pour venir la replacer comme il le souhaitait. Il le fit deux fois de plus avant de regarder le résultat quasi final et de s'approcher d'elle une troisième fois, plus délibérément, une idée bien précise en tête.

Il s'accroupi à ses côtés et d'un geste tendre écarta ses boucles pour avoir accès à sa peau nue. Il prit tout son temps, flânant du côté de son cou puis effleura ses épaules, observant fasciné les frissons qui la parcouru alors.

Ce petit bout de femme était devenue sa vie. Pas *toute* sa vie mais presque et sans plus y réfléchir il abaissa ses lèvres pour déposer un léger baiser.

-Severus ?

Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens pour la faire taire, sa bouche attaquant la sienne. Il fût prit d'une envie subite de lui prouver, de lui montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. A quel point il tenait à elle.

Tirant sur sa main il lui intima de se lever et vint se placer sur le fauteuil, la précipitant ainsi à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il déposa de douces caresses partout où il le pouvait avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu sais que…

Il ne la laissa pas finir, son cœur s'accélérant devant sa réponse évidente et rapide. Après un dernier baiser il la força à basculer.

-Qu'est-ce que….

-Recule-toi.

Elle fit ce qu'il dit non sans un froncement de sourcils au préalable.

Sa tête touchait le sol et elle se retenait de ses mains.

-Severus qu…

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

La bouche si talentueuse de Severus Snape venait de fondre sur *elle*.

Oh.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il la goûtait ainsi mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait de façon aussi originale.

Hermione ferma rapidement les yeux, bercée par les délicieuses sensations d'une langue trop zélée et d'un afflux important de sang.

C'était bon et elle savait qu'il y prenait, lui aussi, du plaisir.

Elle sentit l'une de ses mains s'insinuer jusqu'à son sein, alternant parfaitement les pressions exercées, à tel point qu'elle se savait proche de la jouissance.

Son bassin ondulait pour rejoindre à mi-parcours cette bouche avide, rapidement, très rapidement.

Tout ne fût plus que mouvements désordonnés et râles. Et vite, trop vite, l'orgasme fût à porter de main.

Elle haletait, essayant de recouvrir sa respiration soufflée tandis que Severus la cajolait gentiment, faisant fi de son propre désir, parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait achever en cet instant.

Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent et durant de longues minutes ils restèrent lascifs dans ce vieux fauteuil. Quand Hermione se rappela.

-Est-ce qu'il est terminé ?!

-Oui.

-Je peux le voir ?!

D'un rictus, il se joua d'elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

Jeu auquel elle se prêta volontiers.

-Il faut que je te sois très reconnaissante ?!

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il se leva, la soulevant sans aucun problème et les emmena vers le lit. Prenant le parchemin entre ses doigts, il le regarda longuement avant, d'enfin, le lui montrer.

Ce dessin n'en n'était pas un, mais n'était pas tout à fait une esquisse non plus.

Longue chevelure bouclée, traits délicats et féminins, seins durcis…. Pas de doute c'était elle. *Elle* à travers ses yeux et son coup de pinceau.

C'était poétique. C'était beau.

Elle l'embrassa alors, lui prouvant elle aussi qu'elle était plus amoureuse que jamais.

XXXXX


End file.
